


【未授权翻译】Fingers Reaching

by userfeng



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 07:08:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18338657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/userfeng/pseuds/userfeng
Summary: 注意！注意！内含窒息操作！无论是翻译还是车都是初次，还请各位大佬多多指教，谢谢。





	【未授权翻译】Fingers Reaching

**Author's Note:**

> 注意！注意！内含窒息操作！  
> 无论是翻译还是车都是初次，还请各位大佬多多指教，谢谢。

Fingers Reaching  
注意！注意！内含窒息操作！  
无论是翻译还是车都是初次，还请各位大佬多多指教，谢谢。

"好了吗？"  
"嗯。”  
当液体流出来的时候，他就把它推入了永近英良的身体里。一点一点地压进那个地方， 让对方乞求更多，然后又慢慢地拖出来，直到只剩下顶端。英害怕他会完全出来， 所以他用双腿锁着了对方，将他困在了里面。他笑着，像是主人对他的宠物，深情地微笑着。他放开了英的一只手腕， 轻轻地抚摸着他的头发，然后又把手移到了他的脸颊上。他懒懒的操着永近英良，即使对方已经湿得一塌糊涂。  
双赢，永近英良这样想着，他倚在那里，将手臂挂在金木的脖子上。  
当金木操他的时候，他就倒在枕头上，小声呻吟着，以便让对方及时放慢速度，他感受了太多，却永远无法餍足。金木喘得很厉害，在他的肩膀上喃喃地说着赞美的话。这些声音到达英的耳朵是已然破碎，他无法理解。但即便如此，他仍旧非常珍惜。他喜欢金木，他也喜欢像现在这样，除了他们，一切都是虚无。他觉得有必要建一个他们可以永远居住的孤岛，在那里，他们可以一直这样。  
感觉超过了理智，使呼吸变得更加困难。  
他的一只手腕仍然被紧握着， 所以他试图用他另一只手抚摸他被忽略的性器，结果他的鸡巴被猛地抓住，他自己也被固定在床上。  
"不，" 金木咆哮着警告道。像是为了惩罚英，他的冲刺变得更快，也冲得更深， 直到床吱吱作响，永近英良轻轻的调整自己头的位置，避免与床板相撞。他把嘴唇粗略地贴在英的嘴唇上，他们的呼吸混合，舌头也缠绕在一起。他重重地咬了一下英的下唇，然后离开。  
"金，金木"，在金木离开了他被虐待的嘴后，英开始呻吟。太多了，但仍旧不够，他希望金木把一切都给他。"金木，拜托，请……"  
一连串的呻吟打断了他的话。  
金木的手滑到他的身前，然后轻轻地挤压他的喉咙。他停顿了一下，重新调整了进入英的角度，在喉咙周围挤压得更多，然后开始了新的一轮。  
永近英良喘不过气来，呻吟着。他却一遍又一遍的撞击，到达他的深处。  
"你感觉很好，英，里面是那么的紧。”金木一次又一次地操他， 他修长的手指紧围绕英。  
爱。  
英绝望的呻吟，他肺部的氧气开始不足，他感到窒息。  
爱。  
他气喘吁吁地说出了金木的名字， 而不是想象般地尖叫。  
"不，不能呼吸了，" 永近英良喘息着。  
当然， 他们有安全词。"红色（Red）"又或者在金木皮肤上的任何地方快速点击三下。他的丈夫暂时停了下来，没有问任何问题，只是检查英有没有承受不住。他几乎希望英能那样做，他非常需要它，直到——  
"想呼吸吗？那就射吧。" 金木发出嘶嘶的声音。  
\--哦，他妈的，他妈的。英仍旧感到窒息，却意外地敏感，金木每一次撞击都完美地触及到了那一点，然后他在金木没有触碰前端的情况下达到了高潮。他那修长又完美的手指抓住了喉咙。  
金木现在放开了手，让他自由呼吸，取而代之的抓住了他的屁股。英艰难地达到高潮，他大口大口地吸入空气，他几乎想象不到，双重释放的感觉是这么的强烈，他想尖叫，而且，  
"啊，啊，金、哦，天啊，操--!"  
金木开始了新一轮的操弄，持续积攒着情欲。他觉得自己紧紧抓住了金木的性器，在金木吻他的时候，吞下他的呻吟，这太多了，也太好了，他觉得自己是那么敏感，又那么奇怪，而且神呀，他爱他。  
"英，"  
金木小声嘶吼着，  
“英，”  
每一个动作都随着他的名字穿插。  
“英。”  
他爱金木的每一次撞击。  
再一次的高潮使得英短暂地失去了意识。当他回过神来的时候，他觉得金木推到他的深处，一次，两次，最后停止了。他射在了他里面。  
"英，操啊..."金木呻吟着，努力地呼吸着英的嘴唇，再次亲吻他， 在他做出不自觉的抽搐时，用手指穿过了他的头发。

 

"我爱你，"永近英良脱口而出这句话的时候，他们正在清理。英仍然喘着气，柔软地像没有骨头一样。金木的眼睛睁得大大的，像是被这句话吓到了一样。  
然而，当他看向他的时候，目光就开始变得柔和  
(如此迷人的灰色，永近英良想着)  
"英对我来说是整个世界啊。”  
永近英良不自在地将目光移开，尴尬地扯出了一个笑容。  
他可以在无数喰种面前保持冷静，向他们编织一个多年不会被拆穿的谎言，他也可以在各种麻烦事儿中保持冷静，然而当事情一旦牵扯到金木，他就会表现得一塌糊涂。  
永近英良试图开个玩笑。  
"我现在想给这些可怜的、刚刚被虐待过的肌肉们洗个热水澡，最好还能按摩一下。你说怎么样，好好先生？ "  
金木像看书一样审视着他。他拍打着他的肩膀， 像是在嘲笑他。但他又突然一声不吭地站起来将永近英良打横抱起，这理所当然地使被拥抱的人惊叫了起来。金木此时也仍旧是嘲笑般地看着。  
他是如此地美丽！  
原作者的后记  
我刚刚在推特上看到了一个人说“想呼吸吗？那就射出来吧。”然后我忍不住就写了这样的研永。

**Author's Note:**

> 非常艰难地弄完了，好多第一次都搭在上面了【扶额】


End file.
